Grave Danger
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: A rewrite of Ninjago Episode 52, from Morro and Lloyd's perspectives. Follows canon, no shipping. One-shot.


**so guess what**

 **this thing is 14 pages on paper**

 **a normal chapter is like 6 btw**

 **so this is long HAVE FUUUUN**

* * *

Grave Danger

Morro stepped out of the shimmering portal into the cold, blue-lit cave, feeling a chill go through Lloyd's body as the cold air hit him. Stupid humans and their susceptibility to temperature. Well, once they got moving the cold wouldn't be so bad. The ghost walked towards the tunnel ahead as the portal closed behind him. Tomorrow's Tea was hard to find, but it was worth it to get such a head start on the ninja.

 _"It doesn't matter how much of a head start you get."_ Lloyd said indignantly in his head. _"The others will beat you anyway."_

"Shut up." Morro muttered out loud. "Your pathetic friends are even worse ninja than you are. I've had no trouble defeating them in the past, and I won't now."

 _"Oh really? Like when Kai pushed us both off a cliff? Was that a victory for you?"_

"Getting him to push his best friend off a cliff? Oh, undoubtedly." the ghost smirked as Lloyd growled angrily in his head. He could feel the blond boy trying to push him out of his body, but he failed miserably and gave up on fighting for the moment.

 _"Hey Morro, remember the time the ninja beat you to the top of that mountain and you blew a gasket?"_ Lloyd chimed in his head after a couple minutes of walking.

"I did not _blow a gasket_ , and shut up."

"Make me." the master of energy teased him. Morro growled under his breath. Lloyd had discovered a few days ago that, while he was in his body, the ghost couldn't hurt him without hurting himself in the process. Since then, he had used that information to annoy him every second he had the energy to do so. This had included singing, telling bad jokes, and gloating at him every time the ninja made the slightest victory. He supposed it was some sort of revenge for him taunting the younger boy and insulting him for hours at a time for the first couple of days after he possessed him for the first time.

 _"Four-thousand-seven-hundred-fifty-two bottles of tea on the wall, four-thousand-seven-hundred-fifty-two bottles of tea..."_ Lloyd began singing out of the blue.

"Stop singing, or so help me I will come out of your body and break both your legs." Morro snarled through clenched teeth. Lloyd, stunned, was silent for a moment before asking timidly,

 _"Don't you need my body in one piece?"_

"No. All I need is someone who knows Spinjitzu. Any of your ninja friends would do just as well." He felt fear in the younger boy's mind and smirked. Lloyd cared too much for his precious brothers, and they for him. That would be their downfall.

 _"Will it?"_ Oh yeah, right. Lloyd could hear his thoughts. That was the only downside of possession, mind-reading went both ways.

"Yes it will." Morro pushed open a stone door at the end of the passage and walked through the doorframe into a large, circular room. Almost immediately, the door slammed behind them, startling both him and Lloyd. After glancing around the room to confirm that there was no obvious way out, he pulled the Sword of Sanctuary from the sheath on his back and stared into the reflection on the blade. It showed Lloyd's body spinning into a Spinjitzu tornado in the center of the room. Okay. This must be where the brat was useful. Morro walked into the center of the room, then searched Lloyd's mind for a memory of how to perform the move. He couldn't find it. "Lloyd, how do you do Spinjitzu?"

 _"You, um... spin?"_

"Tell me _exactly_ how to do it, or I'll make you do it yourself." the blond boy was silent for a few moments before mumbling,

 _"How can he make me do it? It'd be the same thing as if he did it, he's in my body..."_ and pulling forth a memory of the younger Lloyd doing Spinjitzu for the first time. Didn't look so hard, Morro decided as he studied the memory. After a few seconds, he shifted into a better stance before beginning to spin. After about half a second, a bright-green tornado formed around him, lighting up the room around him as well. As he spun, he noticed the figures of the First Spinjitzu Master by each door creating an image, a circle with a line through it like the light and dark islands of Ninjago. He slowed to a stop, fighting an urge to throw up (much to Lloyd's amusement), before looking around for the door with the matching symbol. Once he located it, he picked up the Sword of Sanctuary from the ground and re-sheathed it before striding towards the door.

 _"Are you sure that's the right way?"_ Lloyd asked, somewhat nervously, in his mind. _"That's the same door we came in."_

"You saw the symbol. This is the door." Morro replied bluntly. Reaching forward, he turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a new room in front of them. "The same door, huh?" He smirked as Lloyd's consciousness flared with annoyance.

 _"Yes, it's the same door! Look!"_ the blond boy pushed a memory at him, in which he looked back at the door that slammed shut behind them. The same symbol was indeed above it.

"Alright, fine. Now shut up." Morro studied the room in front of them, noting the golden staff on the other side of the room. However, the floor was covered with interlocking hexagonal cracks. Pressure plates? After a moment, he unsheathed the Sword of Sanctuary again and gazed into the reflection once more. He saw himself – well, Lloyd – triggering a trap and letting one of the plates lower into the ground. Then they jumped down the hole. Okay. Carefully, he stepped forward onto one of the hexagons, and a clicking sound rang out through the room. Barely a second later, an arrow flew out of a hole in the wall and he jumped out of the way to dodge it. That was easy. With that, he strapped the sword to his back again and jumped into the hole.

GraveDanger

A slide.

Why did it have to be a slide?

Groaning, Morro picked himself up, slowly getting to Lloyd's feet. Why were human bodies so fragile? Lloyd hurt all over.

 _"It's not my fault."_ His host said indignantly from inside his head. _"I never asked to be dragged off on this stupid revenge quest of yours."_

"Shut up." Morro replied out loud, looking around the large cavern they were in. They seemed to be in some sort of maze, made of reflective ice. Wait- that wasn't Lloyd's reflection. What was that? The ghost stepped closer, staring at the image reflected in the ice. It was him, his real form, not Lloyd's possessed body. He looked normal, except… Morro drew the Sword of Sanctuary and his reflection followed his movements, except that, instead of the golden sword, his reflection wielded a different weapon. A staff – or was it a sword? – with a ghostly-green crystal attached to the hilt. What did it mean? Why didn't he just see Lloyd's possessed body, like he should? Was the ice magic? But what was it supposed to show? What did it _mean_? Lloyd didn't have any ideas either, his thoughts were just as confused as his own. Finally, he re-sheathed the sword and began to make his way through the maze.

GraveDanger

"You can't trap me. I'll find you, ninja, just wait, you'll see!" Morro yelled angrily after the retreating Ninja. Lloyd could hardly believe it. Even after the huge head start they got, AND that they had the Sword of Sanctuary, the ninja had STILL managed to pass him and Morro? Maybe they'd win after all! "Save your gloating. This ice can't hold me." Morro spoke. A moment later, his presence pulled away, leaving Lloyd to crumple on the frozen ground. Starting to shiver immediately, Lloyd hugged his arms to his chest, trying to keep warm. Was Morro just going to leave him here? He could pass through the ice, being a ghost. He didn't need him anymore, did he? Would he leave him here to freeze? "Come on." Abruptly, cold wind swirled around him and lifted him out of the icy prison. Once he was clear of the spikes, Morro dropped him and he landed hard on the ice with a _smack_. As he struggled to sit up, he felt Morro grab him by the wrist and begin to drag him across the ice. Well, "drag" probably wasn't the best choice of words, as the floor was slippery enough that he just slid across it. Suddenly, the ghost pushed him into a hole and he was free-falling. Instead of hitting the ground hard, like he had expected, Morro was apparently kind enough to catch him, as wind swirled around him once again and deposited him semi-gently on the rough ground. He heard a soft _thump_ as Morro landed beside him, then his hand grabbed the back of Lloyd's gi's collar and began to drag him across the ground again. He didn't resist, but he wondered why Morro didn't just possess him again. After a minute, Morro yanked him upright, hissing, "Stand up." as he did so. The blond boy tried to support himself, but let his legs crumple under his weight, forcing the ghost to hold him up. He could probably stand on his own, but he didn't want Morro to know how strong he was. Maybe, if he got a chance to escape, he could break away and run. Besides, the more he annoyed Morro, the better. The ghost muttered a swear word under his breath, before shoving him forward, keeping a firm grip on his gi so he didn't drop him as he walked forward. "How it works," he said loudly, startling Lloyd and making him jump. "is that you'll hand over the crystal, or say goodbye to your friend!" Who was he talking to? The ninja? Lloyd forced his eyes open to see him and Morro standing on the edge of a rocky ledge, beneath which was a rushing river. On one bank stood the ninja, shocked/angry expressions on their faces as they stared at the ghost behind him.

"I'm sorry..." he tried to apologize, though he wasn't sure if his voice was strong enough for them to hear him. "...I couldn't stop him..."

"So what'll it be?" Morro's voice was cold and grim, and it was only then that Lloyd noticed that the Sword of Sanctuary was held at his throat. He let his eyes fall closed as the ninja spoke in quiet, but urgent tones below. He didn't know what to do. He wanted them to save him, but the selfless thing to do was clearly to let Morro kill him so they could get away with the crystal. Besides, he doubted Morro would let him go, even if they did give him the crystal. "Looks like the decision is up to you, Kai." The wind master's voice rang out through the cavern again. "So _choose_!"

GraveDanger

For a long time, there was silence other than the ninja whispering frantically. Lloyd's strength was coming back, slowly but surely. What about the others' elemental powers? Where they coming back too? "Stop stalling!" Morro yelled irritably, startling him again. "Give me the Realm Crystal, or _else_!" Lloyd felt a blade press against his throat and froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"We're not _stalling_ , we're _thinking_!" Kai yelled indignantly from below. This answer seemed to satisfy the ghost for now, as he pulled the sword away to let Lloyd breathe. The other ninja's voices had raised slightly, and he caught his name a couple times. Finally, Morro yelled,

"Time's up! You leave me no choice, but to-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kai interrupted,

"Wait! We'll give you the Realm Crystal." Lloyd heart sank. Morro was winning. When he cursed Ninjago, they would all die anyway, wouldn't they? He heard Morro chuckle as he dropped him to the ground, and he opened his eyes a crack to see the Realm Crystal flying towards them. Would Morro let him go? Or would he just kill him? He had enough strength to run, but to where? He couldn't escape to the others before the ghost could chase him down. No matter what happened, he was going to die.

Then Morro screamed.

Lloyd looked up in shock to see the Realm Crystal falling towards the river below What just happened?

"The crystal! What have you done?!" the ghost screamed in rage. This was his chance. Jumping to his feet, the blond boy kicked the sword out of Morro's hand, sending it off the ledge to clatter to the ground below. Spinning around to face him, the ghost shoved him off the ledge with a gust of wind, and the green ninja cried out as he crashed into the icy water.

GraveDanger

This water was really, really cold.

That was Lloyd's only thought as he frantically tried to stay afloat in the rushing water, trying to get closer to the shore so he could grab Kai or Cole's hand. He could swim, but he was so tired from Morro's possession that he could barely keep his head above the water. His gi was thick enough that it protected him somewhat from the cold, but he was still shivering uncontrollably in the frigid water. It was probably the only thing keeping him from falling unconscious and drowning. Kai and Cole were running alone the back, trying to catch up with him, but he was too far away for either of them to reach him. If he remembered correctly, Kai couldn't swim, and Cole was a ghost, so he obviously couldn't swim out to get him. Why were they trying to rescue him, instead of Zane and Kai? _They_ could swim, and Zane wouldn't be affected by the cold water. Besides, ghosts couldn't go through other ghosts, so Cole would be a better fighter against Morro. The cold was getting to him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay afloat. He was sinking. He tried to take a breath, but there was only water. He was suffocating. He was drowning. Just as his vision began to go dark, something solid wrapped around him, pulling him back up towards the surface. When they broke the surface of the water, Lloyd heard Kai sputtering through the sound of his own violent coughing. He was warm. Probably since he was the ninja of _fire_. Something abd was happening, but he couldn't figure out what. He just wanted to sleep. Suddenly, the water pressure against him increased. Had they stopped? Before he knew it, he was airborne, then he slammed into the stone ground. He was out of the water. He started coughing again, trying to get to his knees as a hand patted him on the back. Through the buzzing in his head, he heard Morro laugh. What was going on? After a moment, he felt warm arms wrap around his chest from behind, pulling him up into a sitting position. Kai. He leaned back against the fire ninja, too weak to stand up on his own.

"Everyone, run!" he heard Cole yell.

"No!" the other ninja, much closer, replied as he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd mumbled, catching a glimpse of Morro fleeing down a side passage. They couldn't go after him because they had to take care of him.

"It's not your fault." Kai assured him.

"Yeah, we're just glad to have you back." Jay cut in.

"Thanks…" the blond boy smiled, closing his eyes again as he slumped back on Kai.

"We need to get him back to the Bounty." Zane spoke up. "Lloyd, can you walk?"

"Maybe…" Opening his eyes, he let the red ninja pull him to his feet, supporting him with an arm across his back. His legs burned with exhaustion, but he forced them to carry his weight. "Yeah, I can."

"Alright. Come on, you need some rest." Taking the lead, Kai helped him limp up the tunnel Morro had vanished into, towards the light at the end that meant he was almost home.

The End

* * *

 **was that fun or what**

 **note that this is not greenflame**

 **like everything else I write**

 **anyway BYE**

 **~FFF**

 **P.S. I know I said I was gonna answer reviews but**

 **uh**

 **I have no excuse sorry**


End file.
